Wireless devices continue to gain popularity, and with new, low power wireless interfaces, which require only a very small amount of circuitry, commonly used devices can now have wireless interfaces to exchange information with other devices. There are numerous examples of devices that use short range wireless interfaces to communicate with other devices, and some of the more well known are, for example, computer input devices such as keyboards and mice, cellular phone to automobile interfaces for so-called Bluetooth enabled cellular phones, identification cards, keyless entry systems, and so on.
One application for short range wireless communications is electronic payments at a point of sale. Rather than carry credit cards, checks or cash, a user can program a wireless payment device with the user's financial and banking information to enable a point of sale device to complete a transaction. One disadvantage of wireless payment for financial institutions is in using such a payment device the brand name of the financial institution, card associations, affinity groups, and third-party providers are not publicized. Presently, when a customer uses a credit card, for example, there is an opportunity for people to see the brand. The brand is the particular logo, mark, artwork, and other observable media the business has used in association with their products and services. In fact, financial institutions, card associations, affinity groups, and third-party providers offer a variety of artwork on the cards they issue to both attract customers and for others to see when the card is used by the customer. Although the exposure of the card to the view of others is typically very brief, with a short range wireless payment financial institutions loose even that brief exposure. Therefore there is a need for a means by which the brand of the financial institution, card associations, affinity groups, and third-party providers used in making a wireless payment can be announced and further publicized.